


Last first kiss

by cocopopss



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocopopss/pseuds/cocopopss
Summary: Two best friends.One lesson.





	Last first kiss

**** You don’t love anyone? Of course you don’t, darling. You don’t have balls for it. To love you need courage. […] How long has it been? _Ten years? You were in love with Berlin for ten years?_ And you never dared to tell him. Of course. You whorship him and followed him like a dog. And that’s it. Now what? _Nothing is possible now. He’s dead. And you’re empty. _The only thing you can do is hide that damn speech. Boom, boom, ciao. Because you know. _You’ve been left in the lurch forever, friend. _  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Andrès and Martin were in Milan, a few days before they had planned to execute the attack at the money factory.  
Martin will stay in Milan while Andrès will help his brother.  
Currently, one of them was reading and the other was looking at his vinyl collection.

"Andrès?" Martin suddenly said.

"Hm?" Andrès looked up to Martin, frowning. He was momentarily distracted. Martin normally never interrupted him while he was reading. He figured that maybe he wanted to talk to him about something serious.

"Did I tell you that I've met a girl?" Martin asked. Andrès just smiled. That was what was bothering him, he had a crush. Fine.

"Oh? Really? Tell me more, Martin." he said in a low tone.

"Y-yeah. Her name is Andréa. She's wonderful and smart. But I don't know how to seduce her." Martin nervously said.

"Hm. I can teach you." Andrès said, not thinking much of it.

"Sure." Martin smiled cutely.

"Okay, c'mon. First, you slowly grab her waist..." Berlin put the book on the table before getting up in the aim of being closer to Palermo. Then, he grabbed his waist. "Like that.." Martin's cheeks immediately turned red, "Hm, a-and..?", he stuttered.  
"And then you deeply look into her eyes.", Andrès stared at Martin. He softly put his forehead against his. He was smiling.  
"Oh and then, do I kiss her ?" he continued.  
"Yes." Andrès said seriously. Martin suddenly felt the adrenaline rush through his entire body. He never had felt this nervous, even before. He couldn’t pass up the opportunity to kiss the boy he’d been wanting to kiss for years now. So, he did it without warning him. First, Andrès couldn't really react. He was probably still processing what was happening. His eyes were closed and his lips were moving against Martins soft ones

Suddenly _– realising what he was doing -_, he stepped back, eyes wide open. "Martin! What are you doing?"  
"I-.. I just want to practice. Nothing less, nothing more.", Martin tried to shrug it off as no big deal. But on the inside, he was freaking out. What if Berlin let him down because of that?  
"Oh. That was a good start. But.. Erm, look. You have to go slower. You.." He hesitated for a few seconds. "You have to kiss her neck, her jaw, her cheeks, her chin, her lower lip..", Andrès trailed off.  
"How?" Martin was secretly wanting Andrès to show him all the steps. He wanted to learn everything even if it was just an excuse to have him closer to him than he ever had before. Andrès was being extremely hesitant. He was his hermanito, his brother. He didn’t want to make things weird, or mess up their friendship, after all.  
"Show me. I don't understand. Please, show me." Martin whispered softly.

Andrès came back to his first position: hands on Martin's waist, forehead against his. He kindly smiled, took a deep breath and moistened his own lips. "Okay, so..." he slowly pressed his lips against Martins neck. One, two, three, four kisses. "Like that, first." Martin closed his eyes. He tried to not show his emotions, how much these kisses affected him, the overwhelming, amazing feeling these kisses were giving him. "Then.." Andrès started to kiss his jaw and then his cheeks. Everything was slow. Finally he kissed his chin, restraining his surprising desire to kiss his best mate.  
Martin didn't say anything anymore.  
No one had anything else to say anymore.  
They were both speechless.

The only sound that could be heard between both of them was the sound of breathing accompanied by kisses. Martin slightly and very discreetly lowered his face a bit as if he was slipping, indicating that his lips were free to kiss.  
Oh, Martin.. He wasn’t stupid, of course. But these kisses caused him to have one of those desires. He couldn't help himself. He had wanted to kiss him for decades now... Andrès seemed to feel his heart drumming against his chest. He didn't understand the feeling that was starting to anguish him. However, he did not say a word. It was probably no big deal. It must have been his illness that gave him this strange feeling and sensation.

"You see... like that... and then you..." Andrès didn't really realize what was going on because he was convinced that he was just giving seduction classes to his friend. When he felt the latter's face slightly lowered, he decided to seal their lips himself this time. After all, this was a seduction class, right? He was just setting an example for Martin. "And don't forget..." he breathed between two kisses "the hand, there." and he slipped it against his hip again to gently squeeze it. Pleasant feeling. Martin really hoped he didn’t disappoint Andrès. It was a crazy theory, but maybe the better the kiss, the more Andrès would want to be with him. Martin took a deep breath and licked the other's lips to ask permission to get access to his mouth. And yes, Berlin allowed him the full access. He wanted it. He needed it. He loved it.  
Martin carefully pulled Andrès’ lip into his mouth, running the tip of his tongue along it. What were they, you would think? Hermanitos? No. Corazoncitos? Yes. Martin couldn't help but gently squeeze the sides of Andrès jacket between his fingers.

But did they know that this was the last and only time they would be able to kiss each other? The last time they could love each other?

Andrès and Martin _– better known as Berlin and Palermo, part of the most famous robbers of Spain -_ were kissing in Milan. A few days before the attack at the money factory.

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyyy, this is my first english OS so I hope it's not too bad ! Berlermo ship gives me inspiration and makes me soft so here we are.  
Thanks to Inez who helped me a lot!!! You're the best!
> 
> AND VIVA EL BERLERMO TRAHAHASH GC


End file.
